All The Time in Oblivion
by Frostwillow
Summary: An old Xemnas one-shot I did a few years ago, thought I may as well upload it onto here, I apologize in advance, it isn't the best.


Xanora walked around Castle Oblivion in boredom. Everyone else was on missions but her, the Superior, and Saix. Xanora wanted someone to be around so she could annoy them. She couldn't really go and pick on the Superior or Saix or she'd surely be killed by one of them. Saix would just go berserk and Xemnas would...Well...Who knows. He's never really minded Xanora or Saix that much. Xanora didn't even listen to the Superior that much, but somehow Xemnas still treated her differently than most of the members except for Saix. ^_Maybe I could go pick on the Superior for once. I have no one else to pick on in the castle and besides what's a poor girl like me supposed to do?^_ Xanora thought. She laughed softly to herself with a smirk. _This ought to be fun._she thought once more before turning a corner and heading towards the Superiors room.

Xanora was following Xemnas around repeating Xemnas's name over and over again. A low growl came from his throat as he finally started to get fed up with Xanora. "What do you want?" he snapped whipping his head around to only see that Xanora wasn't there. Xanora had made her escape through a portal just in time before Xemnas turned around. Xemnas sighed to himself and turned around almost ramming into Xanora. "What the hell do you think you're doing Xanora sneaking up on me?" Xemnas hissed loudly. "I'm only bored sir. I have no one else to annoy...Except for you sir." Xanora answered back with a sweat tone. Xemnas growled deeply in his throat. "Get out of my sight before I lose my temper." he snapped. "But sir…" Xanora started. "**Now!**" He hissed. Xanora trembled slightly and nodded in understanding and darted off towards her room before the superior did actually lose his temperament.

A few days had passed and everyone was getting missions. Xanora and Saix were the only two people that Xemnas was not sending out onto missions. The few days when no one but the three were in the castle Xanora would go and start bugging Xemnas to where he'd actually almost lose his temperament fully. At one point Xemnas had actually summoned one of his Aerial Blades and had it pointing at Xanora's throat while threatening her. ^_I have to admit I'm a little more intimidated by him than before. I used to never be scared by Xemnas, but I guess things change.^ _Xanora thought with a loud sigh.

Suddenly there was a loud knock and Xanora jumped and rolled off the bed. "Who is it?" she hissed. "It's me number nine." Demyx's voice answered. ^_Oh great it's Demyx. I can't tolerate him. He always tells the Superior what I have done or plan on doing. What does he want now?^_Xanora thought harshly. Xanora sighed and asked "What do you want Demyx?" "The Superior wants to see you in his office." he responded. "He said it was important." Demyx added. "Ok I'll head to his office right away. Thank you Demyx!" Xanora said. When she heard Demyx leave and whispered, "Wander what this is about?"

Xanora was standing right in front of the Superiors desk. Shock, fear, and pain were written all over her face. There was a smirk on the Superiors face. "Xanora you're not like the rest of the members of this Organization. You're the only one with a heart" Xemnas whispered. Xanora gasped and then suddenly coughed up a mouthful of blood. Xemnas had stabbed Xanora through the stomach with one of the Aerial Blades. Xanora was looking down at both her stomach and at the blade. "Wh…" she started but was cut short by coughing up more blood. "What?" Xemnas asked. "What have you done with the Superior" Xanora rasped. Xanora's stomach and back were the weakest parts in her body. The pain that was going through her body was gradually getting worse. "Ah I see you have finally noticed" the person started. "The real Xemnas is on a mission right now. He won't be back for a while. You were lucky to have met him, but now I'm goi…" the male's voice was suddenly cut off as he was pulled away from Xanora and thrown up against the wall. The Arial Blade was still in Xanora's stomach and she was too scared to move. She was in such a trance that she had just now noticed someone calling her name. "Xanora! Xanora are you all right" a familiar deep voice called. Xanora looked up towards the voice. "Xem…nas" Xanora mumbled and then everything just went black.

Xanora let out a soft moan as she woke up. Everything was extremely blurry. _Where am I?_ Xanora questioned in her head. She then remembered what happen with the one man. _Oh-no Xemnas_ she thought and jolted up. A loud scream made it through her lips as a wave of pain shot through her small form. She instantly fell back onto the bed. She had closed her eyes when she screamed and was just lying there now with her eyes closed and she was breathing hard. She could hear someone in the hall rushing towards the bedroom, but they were still two or three halls away. Xanora decided to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to the side and then to the other side. She didn't recognize the bedroom at first until it finally hit her. She was in the Superiors room. Her cheeks went a very light tent of red as she figured this out. Suddenly the door opened and Xanora jumped slightly and almost fell of the bed before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her to stop her falling. She looked up to come face to face with Xemnas. Her face went blood red and turned her head slightly. Xemnas sighed and lifted Xanora up and placed her back onto the bed. "Are you OK Xanora?" Xemnas asked. Xanora looked up at the Superior. She then remembered what the unknown man had said. He had said that Xanora wasn't a real nobody. Xanora looked away from Xemnas. "Xanora?" Xemnas asked. It almost sounded like he was…Worried? How could he be worried? That wouldn't make any sense since he doesn't have a heart. "Was what he said true Superior? Am I truly not an actual nobody?" Xanora asked. Xemnas sighed and turned his gaze away from Xanora's laying figure. After a minute of silence Xanora looked up at Xemnas. "Is it true Superior? I want to know. Tell me! Do I have a heart? Have you so easily fooled me into believing that I didn't have a heart?" Xanora begged. Suddenly she felt something wet go down the side of her face. ^_I…I'm crying, but why? Why do I want to know so badly whether I'm a true nobody or not?^_ Xanora thought. Xemnas looked at Xanora. He even seemed a little shocked to see a tear going down Xanora's pale face. "No you're not a true nobody Xanora" Xemnas said. Xemnas looked down with his long silver hair shading his eyes. "I'm so sorry Xanora, but I just don't want you to leave the Organization. It's like…" He said, but cutting himself off at the end. Even though Xanora was upset she pushed the feeling away. She was worried about Xemnas now. "It's like what Xemnas?" Xanora questioned softly. "It's like I actually have a heart. I feel so close to you. I have the need to protect you at all times. I don't know why I feel this way." Xemnas said. Before he could go on though he felt a small hand on his cheek. He looked up to see Xanora sitting up with her hand gently on Xemnas's face. Her light brown eyes were soft and loving and her black hair was slightly drooped over her shoulders. "Xemnas it's fine. Do not apologize. I know you think that you don't have a heart, but if you can feel those feelings than that means you have gotten your heart back" Xanora whispered. Xanora was horribly worried about Xemnas. She knew she had a heart and never thought that she could ever have feelings for the man who stood before her. She was undeniably in love with Xemnas. Xemnas stared shocked at Xanora. His face then softened and he lifted his hand up to his face and placing it onto Xanora's smaller hand. "Thank you Xanora" Xemnas said. "Thank y-" Before Xanora could even finish asking her question and to her total shock. Xemnas was pressing his lips softly against Xanora's. _He…He's kissing me. _she thought frantically. Her heart started to race and her face went bright red. Xemnas slid one hand around Xanora's waist and drew her closer to his body. Xanora's face softened and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Xemnas drew away, but placed his forehead on Xanora's. "Xanora I think I love you" he whispered. "I love you too Xemnas" Xanora whispered back. A small smile spread across Xemnas's face. He then once again kissed Xanora. Xanora happily kissed him back.


End file.
